


Tip Toes

by averyk4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Other, SO MUCH PASTEL, because of procrastination, eren bullies levi into buying a house, this is just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyk4/pseuds/averyk4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi buy a house. That's basically it.</p>
<p>I'm shit at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WishingSebastianStanwasmyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman/gifts).



> this is just a self indulgent drabble for a thing that's been floating in my head since James and I discussed it over on tumblr. Oh, right. I have tumblr. Come hang out with me at sherlollian.

You can’t believe that _this_ is the place that Eren wanted to show you – the house is practically falling down, for Christ’s sake. They flit from room to room, fluoride green skirt swishing back and forth, gabbing about crown moulding or some original flooring or some other sort of HGTV shit, the sort of shit that you absolutely _cannot_ stand. You can’t get over how absolutely fucking filthy the place is, and your skin crawls just thinking about how much time it would take to get it cleaned to your standards.

You think it would probably fall down first.

“So, Levi,” Eren starts, interrupting your internal monologue, “what do you think?”

You give them a flat look. “It’s falling apart.”

“Yeah, but it’s _cheap_. And we could really make it whatever we want it to be,” they counter, and yeah, you can kind of see Eren’s point but you don’t know the first thing about house repairs, and you know for a fact that they don’t either. “And think about how absolutely pretty it would look when we’re all done,” they continue on obliviously.

You really don’t want to wreck their dreams, but if you’re known for anything, it’s for blunt honesty.

“Listen, Eren, I just don’t think this is going to work for us.”

Their quivering bottom lip is almost more than you can endure.

~*~

They convince you to buy the house with them. Bully you into it, if you’re being untruthful. In reality, you knew it was simply a matter of time. Eren is headstrong and determined and you just _cannot_ handle it when they pout.

You lasted two days before your resolve crumbled out from beneath you. You’re honestly proud of yourself for lasting that long. For all of your stubbornness, you know a lost cause when you see it.

~*~

Moving proves to be a hassle – not the actual day in which you move boxes upon boxes of _stuff_ to your new, falling apart abode – but because Eren adamantly refuses to part with anything. You’ve always been the practical one, you _know_ that, but the fact that they wouldn’t throw out a holey sock because it reminded them of a time that they walked in a park with Connie was almost more than you could take.

Nostalgia has admittedly never been your friend in the same way it’s been Eren’s.

Nostalgia for you has always been filled with uncomfortable memories, and you admit that it’s usually a struggle to think back to times before you were eighteen, before you were _he_ instead of _she_. .

Nostalgia for them has been friends and family and absolutely breathtaking positivity in the face of adversity.

The whole gang shows up to help move – admittedly most of them were Erens’ friends first, because they have an uncanny ability to hold on to people when you would simply let them go – but you refuse to let anyone deposit your belongings inside the house until you’ve scrubbed the whole thing thoroughly. The U-Haul sits outside your house for three full days, until even you are tired of sleeping on the hard floor with old blankets and older pillows stacked together in a makeshift bed.

~*~

Eren has declared that they are going to be the interior decorator – thank god, honestly, because you don’t understand how to put things in a room for anything other than functionality – which means that you get the unfortunate job of doing the plethora of required home repairs (and watching a lot of HGTV in the process when Eren isn’t around, because you have no fucking clue what you’re supposed to be doing, and Mike Holmes does, apparently).

You suppose things could be worse. There’s more pastels than you would have preferred, although you definitely expected that.

Everything about your datemate _screams_ pastel, after all.

You draw the line at the neko clock that Eren picks up from Value Village, though. Those things creep you the fuck out, and there’s no way you’re letting one sit in your living room – or worse, your bedroom.

~*~

You let Eren pick out the paint for the siding.

You almost immediately regret your decision.

“Eren, what the fuck sort of colour is this?” you ask after opening the first paint can.

“It’s Tip Toes, Levi. Duh,” they reply with a roll of their eyes.

“It’s fucking pink.”

~*~

You _really_ never wanted to live in a pink house.

But you suppose, for the smile on Eren’s face when you finish painting the cedar, three weekends later, it’s worth it.

For Eren, it’s always worth it.


End file.
